


Spotify premium

by ArouraVellichor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, rich people will not understand this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArouraVellichor/pseuds/ArouraVellichor
Summary: Spotify really likes interrupting at the worst times huh?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Spotify premium

As you open the door to your apartment you find a trail of red rose petals leading towards the kitchen, candles lining the hallway. You follow the roses into the dining room and find your partner, looking dashing in a well fitted suit, standing in front of the dining table, soft romantic music playing from the speaker. In the centre of the table a bouquet of your favourite flowers stands surrounded by candles and you can smell your favourite food wafting from the kitchen counter.  
“Happy anniversary babe” your partner says to you, holding out a single rose that you take and admire before movement from your partner distracts you.  
They sink to one knee and pull out a small velvet box.  
“Will you be my-“  
“THE NEXT THIRTY MINUTES ARE AD FREE THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING SPONSOR!”


End file.
